


Look what you made me into...

by Stella1000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Obsession, Stalking, psychotic, unstable mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella1000/pseuds/Stella1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in a young girl's mind to make her a yandere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look what you made me into...

**Author's Note:**

> tbh idk what this is, I was bored in class and started writing, and this came out.

I walked home in a daze, dried tears still adorning my face. Today was the day I finally confessed to my Senpai, and he'd rejected me. He had looked me in the eye, gaze cold and unforgiving as he spoke the words that destroyed my world.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like you back." He'd said softly.

I had apologized for wasting his time, my voice wavering no matter how much I tried to hide it. Pity flashed through his gaze as he nodded and walked away without another word. After he was out of sight, I fell to the ground, tears falling from my eyes and decorating the grass like morning dew. Hours passed disguised as minutes, and by the time my vision cleared, the sky was dyed pink and orange, a small sliver of the sun still visible on the horizon.

I forced myself up off the ground, arms and legs stained green from the lush grass and a dull ache echoing through my head. I began my slow walk home, steps unsteady and eyes unfocused.

By the time I reached my house, my headache had mostly faded and my legs had steadied, yet my mind remained blank and foggy. The world around me had lost its color, lost it's meaning. With a single exception.

Senpai.

I was determined. Determined to get my Senpai. Determined to make him love me. Determined to get rid of anything or anyone who dared get between me and my Senpai in any way.

Senpai _will_ love me.

Senpai _will_ be mine.

And when he is...

_**I'm never letting go.** _


End file.
